Be Careful What You Wish For
by waterrain
Summary: Latvia has always wanted to be taller, but made the mistake of telling Russia. Now Russia plans to help him in his own little way which frightens Latvia.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Latvia has always wanted to be taller, but made the mistake of telling Russia. Now Russia plans to help him in his own little way and it frightens Latvia.**

**By Waterrain**

**Prolog**

"You want to become taller, da?" Russia asked innocently and his head was tilted towards Latvia. He watched as Latvia slowly nodded his head and then held a hand under Latvia's chin forcing him to look him in the eyes. Latvia shivered for those violet eyes are always so frightening and scary.

'Russia is so tall and he can crush me like a bug.' Latvia mentally thought and he looked up at him with wide eyes. 'I have to look him in the eyes even though I do not wish to see those eyes. I can just look somewhere else on his face, but not his violet eyes.'

Russia didn't notice how Latvia's gaze had shifted from his violet eyes to his lips.

"Verbal answer." Russia stated calmly and he smiled faintly for Latvia is rather tiny it is rather amusing.

"Yes." Latvia muttered and his body was trembling for Russia's hand moved to the top of him head pressing down.

"Please speak louder little one. It is not nice to mutter under your breath. I punish naughty childern, da." Russia told him softly while looking down at him and he blinked his violet eyes.

"Yes, I want to become taller." Latvia managed to say in a clear voice and he was shaking for the pressure on his head had grown stronger.

"I will stretch you and it will be like a game, da." Russia commented smoothly while not noticing Latvia's face went pale and the look of pure horror in his eyes. "Follow me, da?"

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**By Waterrain**

Latvia was laying down on his bed naked shivering for Russia was tying him with rope and his eyes were watering slightly in fear. Afterwards Russia was taking off his long brown coat and folded it neatly along with his scarf.

'What is Russia going to do to me?' Latvia wondered, but then he felt Russia's hands on his ankles tugging and it hurt slightly for the grip was strong.

"I will start with your ankles, da." Russia commented calmly and his hands were on Latvia's ankles trying to stretch them out. He blinked in confusion for why was Latvia crying, but then tilted his head and sighed softly. Russia tried again and again.

'This hurts. He is trying to do the impossible and it hurts like hell.' Latvia thought to himself and tears were falling down his pale cheeks, but then felt Russia's hands move to his right leg.

"I did not wish to stretch your outfit out." Russia said calmly to him and his eyes never strayed from Latvia's watery eyes.

Russia's left hand was on Latvia's upper thigh while his right hand was two inches above the ankle and he begun to pull while smiling for he was helping out. Latvia was crying and his right leg felt as if it was on fire. Russia went on for a few more minutes and then went onto Latvia's left leg during the exact same thing.

"Do you feel taller?" Russia asked innocently and then tilted his head noticing Latvia was crying tears of joy for it must not be ones of sadness for he was helping him get taller. "Do you little one?"

"Yes." Latvia muttered quietly and he didn't make the same mistake of looking away from Russia's face. He avoided those violet eyes and instead looked at those slightly parted lips. Latvia's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink and he silently cursed himself.

"It is not nice to mutter. What did I say about muttering." Russia commented calmly, but his violet eyes darkened and narrowed a little while looking at Latvia's eyes.

"Not to do it. I feel taller." Latvia managed to say and he watched as Russia's lips curled up into a smile.

"This is enough for today, da." Russia commented smoothly as he untied Latvia and his violet eyes not looking anywhere else only at Latvia's eyes. "We can continue tomorrow. Have a nice night and dreams."

Latvia watched as Russia collected the long brown coat and scarf into his arms. He watched as Russia walked out of the bedroom and it hurt too much to move his legs.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**By Waterrain**

The next day Russia once again tied Latvia naked to the bed and his violet eyes never straying from Latvia's eyes. On the other hand Latvia focused only on Russia's lips and unable to look him directly in the eyes.

'What is he going to do this time?' Latvia wondered and his body trembled. Russia blinked at him before taking off his long brown coat and scarf folding them neatly.

"I will make you taller, da." Russia commented calmly and Latvia's eyes widened when he felt Russia's right hand between his legs. "This will help make you taller. I will be stretching it out and then move on to your hips."

Latvia's eyes watered slight as he felt the tugging and tugging that was being done to his vital regions. His cheeks became flushed as he realized how soft, but yet firm and warm Russia's hand felt down below tugging every single inch of his vital region. There was no sort of teasing or rubbing, but it felt good to him. He bite his lip and managed to stop himself from moaning for it felt really good having someone else's hand down there instead of just his own hand.

Russia didn't notice and his eyes were set on Latvia's eyes while thinking he must be happy about becoming a little taller. Latvia was looking at Russia's slightly parted lips and he couldn't look away.

'Russia is going to kill me, but it I can't stop myself. It hurts and I need to release it.' Latvia thought to himself and he had no control as he came. His eyes widened in horror for the juices reached up to Russia's hair, a little bit hitting those pale cheeks, and also on his lips, but not to mention all over the left hand.

'Oh sweet goodness. Russia is going to murder me.' Latvia mentally thought and he watched as Russia's violet eyes blinked in confusion. 'Good bye world. I'm cursed and I doubt I'll live.'

' General Winter stretched my body out long ago . I did not have this sort of reaction when he helped me become taller. I'm using the exact same methods he used on me on Latvia, but then again I'm not being as rough and not stretching as far.' Russia thought to himself and he moved his hand from between Latvia's legs. Quietly he stood up and then untied the naked Latvia.

"Um, Russia. I didn't-" Latvia started to say, but then he stopped for those violet eyes became cold as ice and his heart was beating fast for Russia looked pissed off.

"You made me dirty, da. I was trying to help you become taller." Russia stated coldly and Latvia shivered to himself. He watched as Russia gathered up the long brown coat and scarf with his right hand.

"I will not give up helping you little one. You will become taller, da. I will be back tomorrow." Russia said quietly and then walked out of the door. Latvia sighed deeply and he looked down at his lower regions while shaking his head.

"It is just a natural reaction. Not my fault that Russia's hands felt nice and warm." Latvia muttered to himself and found a wash cloth in his room.

Meanwhile Russia looked in the mirror and his nose wrinkled at the sight, but then he grabbed a wash cloth and ran some water on it. He firmly wiped off his lips and cheeks, but also made sure to wash both of his hands thoroughly with soap until they were raw. Russia turned on the shower and made sure it was warm. He put a few towels onto the closed toilet seat lid and tears silently fell down his pale cheeks.

"Why must he be so naughty? I only try to help, but yet he dirtied my face and hair." Russia asked himself softly and then stripped off his outfit. He walked into the shower and made sure to scrub his hair thoroughly with shampoo. Russia sighed to himself as he stood under the warm water and his tears were washed away. He scrubbed his body completely and Russia stepped out of the shower.

"Latvia will become taller, da." Russia commented calmly and then dried himself off. He put on a new outfit and his violet eyes were a little puffy. Russia blinked his eyes and he looked into the mirror.

"Ah, I'm nice and clean. Much better." Russia said to himself and then smiled brightly. "I will not fail for I made a promise to make him taller."

Russia brushed his teeth six times and then used mouth wash about three times.

'Next phase stretch his hips and belly.' Russia mentally thought to himself and he smiled innocently. 'I wonder if I should stretch his body parts as roughly as General Winter did to me? After all he was such a naughty child for making my face and hair dirty, da. Then again he might become as tall as me or taller. I do not want him to be as tall as me or taller.'

Latvia sighed deeply and then brought his hand onto his private area. He could remember Russia's touch and his cheeks burned as he decided to repeat it.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**By Waterrain**

Latvia watched as Russia stripped off that scarf and the long tanned coat. Latvia was naked and laying on his back, but this time not tied to the bed. His cheeks flushed when he noticed Russia was only in boxers and a white shirt.

"You will behave, da?" Russia asked calmly and his violet eyes only looked at Latvia's wide eyes. He watched as Latvia mutely nodded and Russia smiled cheerfully. "Good."

Russia's legs were on either side of Latvia's legs and his private area near Latvia's, but not touching. He firmly gripped Latvia's hips and begun to move them roughly, but not as rough as General Winter had done to him. Russia smiled innocently and his eyes did not wander. Latvia glazed at Russia's slightly parted lips and he felt his cheeks burning.

"Almost done." Russia commented cheerfully and Latvia grimaced in pain, but did not feel it for the most part due to focusing on Russia. He felt Russia's covered bottom on his hard length and Latvia silently groaned for it felt rather good, but best not to tell Russia.

"Now your belly." Russia stated firmly and he was focused on stretching out Latvia's belly. He did not notice or feel Latvia's hard length near his covered bottom moving slowly.

'If I'm caught…Not a good idea to think about it.' Latvia mentally thought and he was able to ignore the pain by rubbing up against Russia. Although he mentally swore for he had came on the back of Russia's boxers and silently hoped that Russia would not notice.

"Alright, That is enough for today." Russia said calmly and then he got off of Latvia. His arms grabbed the coat, scarf, and pants. Latvia sighed in relief and watched as Russia left.

'Why does the back of my boxers feel odd? I wonder, da.' Russia thought to himself and walked into the bathroom while blinking his violet eyes in confusion.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**By Waterrain**

Russia took off his boxers and noticed on the back was something that didn't belong there, but couldn't place exactly what it was on his boxers.

"Have to put this in the washer. Smells funny, but why does it smell odd." Russia commented to himself, but the decided to place it into a pile. He put on his pants and decided that the matter was best to be forgotten. Russia washed his hands completely and then put on his long tan coat along with his scarf.

"Tomorrow I will stretch Latvia's chest and arms." Russia said cheerfully and he walked out of the bathroom, but then heard some odd sounds coming for Latvia's room. He decided to knock first and then open the door.

"What is wrong? You are making some odd noise, da." Russia told him calmly and his arms were crossed. Latvia's face was completely red and he was thankful for making sure to have a blanket over his body.

"Umm, Just had a nightmare." Latvia lied and he tried to force his blush down because his mind was still in the gutter.

"What was it about little one?" Russia asked him and he was slightly worried for Latvia has been acting a little off lately. "Can I help, da."

'I doubt you can help. I can't just tell you...oh hey I was masturbating while thinking about going inside of you. Oh and by the way can I take you?' Latvia thought bitterly and he released a soft sigh. 'Unless I seriously and honestly wanted to be murdered by him. No way in hell will I ever tell Russia about it.'

"No, no I'm fine." Latvia managed to say and Russia kept on walking closer. "I'll be alright on my own."

Russia shook his head and he took off his long tan coat along with the scarf.

"I will stay with you, da." Russia said calmly and he laid down on top of the covers by Latvia who was trembling along with having a flushed face. "Fear not for I'm here and no one really wants to mess with me. So you will be fine with me."

Latvia mutely nodded and Russia's back was towards his chest. Latvia closed his eyes, but he couldn't go to sleep and after two hours Russia fell asleep.

'I'm going to do something stupid, but not extremely stupid.' Latvia mentally thought to himself and he cautiously slipped his hands up Russia's shirt. 'Just a little touching. Nothing else.'

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**By Waterrain**

Latvia bite his lip as he slowly felt Russia's chest and then his hands went to those cold nipples. He was careful while playing and toying with them.

"Ngh." Russia moaned softly in his sleep and he started to roll away from Latvia's hands.

'Crap.' Latvia mentally thought as he moved his hands down to Russia's firm tummy and decided to dare have his hands going down into those pants. 'He should be wearing something, right?'

"Ah." Russia moaned quietly in his sleep and Latvia felt Russia moving backwards away from his hands.

'Oh yeah that's right I came on the back of his boxers and more than likely didn't have a chance to change into a new pair.' Latvia thought to himself and he decided to take a risk by having his hands linger for a few minutes. Rubbing, teasing, and stroking Russia's bare length.

"Hurts." Russia cried out so softly in his sleep that he went unheard and that was when Latvia moved his hands from Russia's length. He made sure to move his hands slowly out of Russia's pants.

'Who would have thought Russia had such a soft and quiet moan. He sounded adorable and it is best that no one knows about what I did.' Latvia thought and then he moved his hands under the covers. This time Latvia was able to sleep and he didn't hear Russia's cries or knew that in five minutes later Russia would drift out of sleep.

"It hurts." Russia muttered to himself and he walked out of Latvia's bedroom into the bathroom. His breathing was uneven and he felt hot. Russia turned on the shower setting it to cold and stripped off his outfit. He quickly climbed into it and his hands were on the shower wall in front of him.

There was tears in his violet eyes and he cried quietly for his lower regions hurt for some unknown reason. The cold water was helping and his tears decreased. His breathing became even and he felt cold, but liked the feeling rather than feeling hot and as if he was on fire. Russia didn't ponder on the reason, but only felt glad it was gone and all because of the cold.

"Much better, da." Russia muttered quietly and he shivered as he dried himself off.

'I have to return to the little one. He had a nightmare.' Russia thought to himself and he decided to quickly head to his own bedroom for a fresh outfit before returning to Latvia's bedroom.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**By Waterrain**

Latvia noticed that this time he was just shirtless and not tied to the bed. Russia was wearing his scarf along with the long tan coat, Latvia felt a bit disappointed, and he mentally sighed.

"First I must stretch your chest, da." Russia commented as he had his hands on Latvia's chest and begun to pull on it.

'Ouch this really hurts and I think Russia is secretly upset with me.' Latvia thought to himself and had a feeling Russia has not idea what he had did to him last night. 'If Russia knew…Well I would be doomed and I don't want to think about it..Too scary.'

Russia pinched Latvia's nipples lightly and he smiling to himself for this will help Latvia to grow.

'I'm twisted for enjoying the fact that Russia is pinching and squeezing my nipples.' Latvia mentally thought and kept himself from moaning.

"Next is your arms, da." Russia said simply and he started to stretch both of Latvia's arms at once. "I will be done soon little one."

Latvia felt like sighing in disappoint, relief, and he noticed that Russia was completely focused on stretching his arms along with pulling his fingers.

"Alright, I'm done." Russia stated cheerfully and he handed Latvia a shirt. "My work here is finished and you should be growing a little bit."

"Wait, Russia." Latvia said without thinking and Russia blinked at him in confusion.

"What is wrong?" Russia asked calmly and he tilted his head towards Latvia.

"I want to help you." Latvia replied bluntly and hoped that this half baked idea will work.

"With what?" Russia asked innocently and his violet eyes darkened slightly.

"To make and keep, friends." Latvia told him and mentally prayed that Russia wouldn't hurt him.

"Oh. What do you suggest." Russia stated calmly and he walked closer to the trembling Latvia.

"I can't explain it in words, Russia. I can show you." Latvia managed to say and his eyes were focused on Russia's outfit which completely covered him up. "Please trust me for I want to help you out."

Russia sighed deeply to himself and decided to stay for Latvia has been rather good lately.

"Okay. Show me, da." Russia commented smoothly and he wondered if Latvia had a fever for his cheeks were a bright red.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**By Waterrain**

"First you have to take off your pants." Latvia managed to say to Russia and he was surpassed when the violet eyed Nation did as he was told. "Sit on the edge of the bed."

"Da." Russia commented calmly, he sat down on the edge of the bed, and wondered how this would make him friends. He blinked his eyes in confusion for Latvia was between his legs and those small hands were on his thighs.

"To make friends it is good to give them something enjoyable and they too will give you something enjoyable back." Latvia stated to the taller Nation, his lips covered Russia's tip, and he closed his eyes while hoping that the other Nation will fall for it. There was no sound and Latvia begun to suckle on Russia's length.

'This feels rather odd.' The violet eyed Nation briefly thought, he wanted to close his legs for some reason, and his lower regions felt strange.

"So I do this back to you?" Russia asked in a curious voice while tilting his head and he wondered why Latvia's cheeks were flushed.

"You can tomorrow." Latvia replied quickly, he mentally sighed, and had another idea.

"This is one way on how to keep a friend for them to do this to you, Russia." Latvia whispered softly and he pulled down his pants along with the underwear.

Latvia moved his length between Russia's legs, he slowly entered inside of the violet eyed Nation, and moved slowly at first before speeding it up. Russia was quiet, wondering to himself, and not paying attention until he felt something sticky inside of him.

'Oh crap I didn't mean to come inside of him.' Latvia mentally thought, he turned pale, and swiftly pulled off of Russia. 'He doesn't like to get messy.'

"That was rather mean, da. You made a mess inside of me." Russia said softly, his violet eyes were darkening, and he noticed white stuff was dripping down his thighs. "That was naughty."

"That is how you keep a friend by letting them do that to you." Latvia lied and he prayed Russia would believe it.

"I will take a shower, da. I think this making and keeping of friends will take a while to learn. I'm not the type to give up. If allowing someone to make a mess inside of me will keep them and so on I will get use to it." Russia commented calmly, he got off of the bed, and looked at Latvia. "Your lesson of how to make and keep friends will continue tomorrow."

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

Russia was between Latvia's legs, his lips on the tip, and he opened his mouth to suckle on Latvia's length. He begun moving his mouth up and down. Latvia couldn't stop himself from moaning, his legs spread apart, and he came inside of Russia's mouth.

Latvia felt the violet eyed Nation pull away and Russia's manhood was between his spread legs. He was entered inside of his hole suddenly, bit down on his lip, and after a minute the pain turned into pleasure.

"Have do you like it, Latvia?" Russia asked innocently and his hands pinched Latvia's perky nipples. He was moving faster, harder, and deeper inside of the tightness of the smaller Nation. "Does it feel nice?"

"Ngh." Latvia moaned lewdly and he wrapped his legs around the violet eyed Nation's hips. "Russia. It feels really nice. Fill me up with your juices."

Russia merely smiled as he pinched harder and his lower regions enjoying the inside of Latvia. He came inside of him, went on to do this four times, and then pulled out of Latvia.

"It seems you have grown a little taller, da." Russia commented calmly and there was no reply from Latvia. "So your wish of becoming a little taller has come true. Things can return to normal now."

'People always say be careful what you wish for.' Latvia briefly thought, he watched as Russia walked away, and mentally sigh. 'I doubt he'll have sex with me again. Since he does not want me to be at equal height or a little taller than him.'

**Please Review and Thank You. **


End file.
